Satele Shan
Satele Shan'' Atele Shan. '''Jedi Knight , Tasiele Shan traveled to Brentaal IV where she gave birth to the famous Jedi, Satele Shan. A great controversy grew around Tasiele Shan about if she was still suit to be a Jedi, The Council debated the topic and came to the difficult decision of exiling Tasiele, but when arriving on Brentaal IV she was no where to be found. Satele inherited her families god-like force powers and began her training as a Jedi shortly later as a padawan under the watchful eye of, Ngani Zho, though she later traveled to the Sith home world Korriban to be trained by the Battlemaster, Kao Cen Darach. It was here when Satele witnessed the sith retake their home world. Darach fought bravely to ensure that Satele escape with republic trooper, Jace Malcom, and a smuggler. During her escape Satele senses her masters death from the Smuggler's ship and in honor has a moment of silence. Threw out the next few years she achieves the rank of Jedi Knight under master, Dar'Nala, and lead the Jedi and Republic Military into The Great Galactic War. It was during this war Satele started watching over an elite team of criminals that secretly worked for the republic known as, The Black Knights, which she mainly used to retake Coruscant after it was concurred by the Sith during the Massacre Of The 902nd during The Great Galactic War, waging their own war that became known as, The War For Coruscant. Shan grew close to Havoc Squad leader, Jace Malcom, during The War For Coruscant and The Great Galactic War despite what the Jedi Code commanded from her, this relationship drove her to act impulsively and leave the war in the Coruscant sector to aide James in battle. Satele had a six month affair with Malcom drawing her farther and farther away from the Kades and the to wars at hand before cutting it off because of a great darkness she sensed in the hearts of his men. Satele returned to the explosive battlefield in the Coruscant sector after giving birth to her and Malcom's son, Theron Shan, and handed him over to Ngani Zho to be raised by the old man. Satele soon later married the famed warrior, Drew Kade, better known as, Kleos and gave birth too three more children over the next few years of the war. During the finale year of the war Satele was selected to attend a meeting on Alderaan with the Sith thinking she was going to be signing a peace treaty, but in reality the Sith used this as away to push the attacks on Coruscant and begin bombing the Galactic City. After agreeing with the Sith's demands Satele, Dar'Nala, and the other Jedi that came on this mission where unexpectedly visited by, Archer Kade, who had murdered multiple of the Sith that signed the treaty in order to inform the Jedi of what the empire was really doing on Coruscant. Satele rushed back to Coruscant but met with multiple major challenges and didn't arrive until the fight battle. During the battle Kyle Kade managed to redeem himself and killed the infamous emperor, Exelixi. After the war the Galactic Republic feel into turmoil as Jedi turned to the Dark Side and slaughtered other Jedi and soldiers before leaving The Order forever. Drew and Kyle Kade feel into a deep depression after blaming the entire War For Coruscant on themselves, Satele was able to convince Kyle into forgiving himself and joining the FreeLancer Military. In the mean time Kyle's wife, Elin Garza , promoted former Black Knight members Teth Wolffe, Justin Gain, and Leo Hunt to the ranks of captain and commander. As the galaxy settled into an uneasy Cold War Satele convinced Drew to return to the battlefield as the Republic's much needed Supreme Commander, and foiled a conspiracy to sabotage the new peace with the Sith created by, Dar'Nala, herself. Satele then embarkedon an oddessy inspired by The Force, this lead her across the galaxy and took her to the long lost Home world of the Jedi, Tytoth. Shan returned to the crippled Coruscant and told the remaining council members about her discovery and was then made the Jedi Order's much needed Grandmaster. Satele bravely led the Republic into the Cold War and used her allies from The War For Coruscant to prevent multiple threats from the empire by using them as reinforcements. As the fragile calm of the Cold War erupted into a full on war Satele witnessed her and Drew's youngest son fall to the Dark Side and shortly later divorced Drew because she was fearful if they stayed together both of them would fall to the Dark Side as well. Satele deeply regretted this choice And remained very close to Drew struggling to abandon her feelings. In the first days ofThe Galactic War Satele worked closely with each of the ex-Black Knight's and the R.E.R.C. While protecting the strains of peace that remained in the galaxy, Shan took in her daughter, Valery Kade, as her Padawan. With in days of returning to the battlefield Shan was alerted by a former servant of The Emperor, Lord Scourge, who explained to her that The Emperor planned on destroying all life in the galaxy. Satele with the help of Drew, Crash, and the 902nd Attack Battalion foiled The Emperor's plans in and explosive and bloody battle with aid from the FreeLancer's. Drew and Satele personally led the invasion fleet that destroyed the Imperial city capital Dromund before Drew, Crash, and the 902nd Attack Battalion attacked The Emperor's palace, only to find Lord Necray murdering The Emperor claiming the title for himself. In the next few years Satele worked with her former flame, Jace Malcom, took of the role of Supreme Commander after Drew Kade retired. Together they did everything they could to bring an end to the renewed that was now being waged all across the galaxy. With the help of their son, Theron, they where able to capture the Imperial prototype ship, Ascendants Spear, at Duro. As Drew and Valery prepared the troops in the fleet for the missions highly possible failure. Once the war finally ended the empire had seemingly disappeared from the galaxy until three years of peace passed and sightings of Sith started to pop up all over the galaxy, As the Republic started to retake Sith planets like Zoist, and Korriban. Suddenly the Wookiee's started begging the Republic for urgent aide, Satele and Drew took Kingston and Valery to investigate the problem. Sadly the Sith managed to surprise the broken family, Drew and satele where able to defeat the attack party but once their evil son Hunter attacked then revealing that he was now a full fledged Sith Lord, the old war hardened warriors did their best to survive but un the end where murdered by their son, Lord Demarian. Dawning The Kade Civil War...